1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a binocular kaleidoscope and in particular to such a kaleidoscope for simultaneously viewing images produced by converging planar mirrors.
2. Discussion of the Technical Problems
Ever since the kaleidoscope was invented by Sir David Brewster in 1815, the instrument has been a source of beauty and amazement to millions of people throughout the world. Conventional kaleidoscopes are monocular in that one uses a single eye to view the image. Such kaleidoscopes provide substantially parallel mirrors placed within a tube, at one end of which is placed a rotatable cup having bits of colored glass. The reflection of the images between the parallel planar mirror surfaces generate a complex mirror field which is at once both beautiful and pleasant.
While conventional kaleidoscopes have been made of many designs and attempts have even been made to produce kaleidoscopes having separate images for each eye, no truly binocular kaleidoscopes in which the same image is viewed by both eyes has been produced. Separate images for each eye in double barrelled kaleidoscopes create confusion and are difficult to view. In order to view a single image with both eyes in a conventional kaleidoscope fashion a large tube could be used but, the image produced is confusing and does not allow for proper focusing of the viewer's eyes using normal binocular vision. Furthermore, as the viewing tube is enlarged, the intricate patterns are reduced as the planar surfaces are moved farther apart. The resulting image is not as pleasing as one produced with the smaller tube in the conventional monocular kaleidoscope.
The conventional monocular kaleidoscope produces its images by the interactive reflection between the mirrored surfaces within the kaleidoscope. Those mirrored surfaces are elongate rectangles arranged substantially parallel to one another along their longitudinal axis and yet they converge at their edges producing a longitudinal seam. The conventional monocular kaleidoscopes may use three, four, or more such longitudinally parallel mirrors. Besides not being able to use both eyes simultaneously in viewing the images in a conventional monocular kaleidoscope, it has been found that conventional monocular kaleidoscopes are limited in light gathering. The light source for illuminating the colored bits of glass within the rotating cup must be at or near the end of the kaleidoscope.
The ideal kaleidoscope would provide binocular viewing whereby a light source could be obtained from more than one angle and such a kaleidoscope would be mounted on a base at a comfortable viewing angle. Such a kaleidoscope would provide for simultaneous binocular viewing of the images produced and yet be capable of producing multiple images. Very few devices in the known art relate to kaleidoscopes which are capable of being viewed with both eyes simultaneously and none known are directed to providing a binocular kaleidoscope in which the images produced can be simultaneously viewed by both eyes. Accordingly, a need exists for a binocular kaleidoscope with a viewing system having interchangeable image producing color wheels. Such a kaleidoscope should be uncomplicated in design, mounted on a pedestal at a comfortable viewing angle, having selectively rotatable color wheels, and capable of admitting image producing light from multiple angles. A kaleidoscope of such a design should be not subject to damage by proper use and should be enclosed in a cabinet itself having a high level of aesthetic quality commensurable with the pleasing images produced within the kaleidoscope. The instant invention is directed to all these needs as well as to others as explained in the following summary.